The Will of the Elements
by Aguion12
Summary: To make a long story short, don't mess with space-time magic unless you want to find yourself a couple trillion kilometers to the left on the multiverse. Spike and Luna learned that the hard way. Now, back from their little adventure and with friends in tow, they show their friends and family just what they had to endure for the past few years in the insane land that is Yasei.
1. Magical Mishap

**HELLO BOYS AND GIRLS OF THE WORLD! This here is Aguion, and I'm proud to announce my new fanfic, The Will of the Elements!**

 **... Nothing more to say aside that this was inspired by Another Hatchling by Tatsurou and Hc Svnt Equus Pinnis by Masterweaver, both on Fimfiction . net, really. Have a nice reading!**

 **-XXXXX-**

 **I don't own MLP or Dungeons and Dragons, though I do own The Will of the Elements, the homebrew I made and inspired me to write this.**

 **-XXXXX-**

"Thank you for coming, Celestia, Luna, Cadance, Shining." Twilight Sparkle smiled as she watched her fellow alicorns and brother step into her spell lab while she guided Spike through the last few details needed for her experiment.

"Hello Twilight, I hope you have been well?" Princess Celestia smiled at her former student alongside her sister, niece and said niece's husband.

"Yes, everything's been surprisingly calm these past few weeks." The purple alicorn nodded, handing her tome to her assistant, who accepted it without even looking at the mare, before turning to the other guests. She smiled and ran towards them, stopping first in front of her old babysitter, ready to do their little song and dance.

While that happened, Luna quietly left the group and walked to see what the younger mare was working on, curiosity getting to her. Ignoring the shatter from a few feet away she knelt down, happy that she had opted out of wearing formal clothes like the other four and instead wore her more casual blue t-shirt and jeans combo alongside her crown, and traced a hand near the large rune circle drawn on the floor as she examined the various glyphs written within it with interest, but no matter how much she studied them she couldn't make sense of the spell. "You have no idea how much I hate rune casting." She grumbled to Spike as he finished the last glyph.

The seventeen years old teenager dragon, who was wearing clothes as casual as hers with a green tank top and black jeans, grinned. "Hey, another thing I'm better at than you! Aside from cooking. And playing video-games. And drawing. And social interaction." He teased with a chuckle even as Luna slugged him on the shoulder.

"Shut up." She growled, though both knew she wasn't really angry.

The drake and mare had become close friends over the five years they've known each other, way back when Luna had been released from Nightmare's grip by the Elements of Harmony and their wielders. Spike had helped Luna learn about the recent world and how to interact with people informally, while the princess paid back by teaching him how to play the various instruments she had, as well as how to draw and enough how to fight. To her surprise, Spike was already very good at drawing – hence why he was the one who drew the rune circle – and was slightly competent when it came to hand-to-hand combat.

The lessons from both sides had the side-effect of one getting to know the other on a personal level – no, not like that, no matter what Rainbow Dash says – and become very close, to the point where they felt more tranquil sharing their thoughts and secrets with each other than with their own family, not that both families minded much. Heck, they actually encouraged it.

Aside from that, it also happened that their personalities influenced the other, with Luna becoming more relaxed and tomboyish when inside a circle trusted friends and Spike becoming more confident.

"So, what's this?" She nodded towards the magical matrix on the floor while standing up, Spike following her gesture.

"It's a space-time gateway! " Twilight squealed as she skipped to the side of the runes.

"And you distracted her from properly greeting you. Again." Spike smirked. Luna shrugged, she had said hi, that was enough for her.

"A space-time gateway?" Cadance asked skeptically, giving the experiment wide berth – she knew how often Twilight's experiments exploded or similar, and to her it was many times too much – as she examined it like Luna had done a minute before.

"Yes!" The younger mare nodded excitedly. "I've been studying the books from Starswirl's personal library–" Luna shot a disbelieving stare at Celestia, mouthing 'You let her?' while the older mare nodded quietly, "–and I found an old tome describing how he made the runes he used to create the mirror that opens the portal to the human world!" She squealed. "So, naturally I was very interested in learning the process, and after many months of rigorous studying, I've come up with this!" She waved her arms at the circle in the center of the room.

"And since it's called a gateway, it's safe to assume that's going to open a portal to another world?" Luna raised an eyebrow.

"It depends on how much magic we put into it and the coordinates the caster has in mind when activating it." Twilight corrected with a grin. "But yes, it _can_ open a portal to anywhere both in this world and in others!"

"Interesting…" Celestia mumbled.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Shining Armor asked worriedly, also having knowledge of his sister's tendency to explode her experiments once or twice before getting it right.

"Should be, I haven't been able to activate it, but I think I know why." She shrugged. "I need more energy to fuel the spell."

"You couldn't activate it with alicorn levels of energy." The stallion frowned. "Sorry Twi, but no matter how useful this spell is it loses all practicality when you need at least two of the strongest beings on the planet."

"I put recording runes around the main rune circle to observe how it works, and so I'll know what parts I need to alter to make it more viable." His sister countered, pointing at four small glyphs forming a square around the main one. "Trust me, Shining, I've thought this through, nothing will go wrong."

Spike and Luna traded wary looks.

"So the reason why you called us is that you need help with testing your rune." Celestia summarized.

"Yes, that's right." Her smile diminished slightly. "I would be grateful if you helped me with this."

The five ponies looked at each other for a few seconds before slowly nodding. "If you're sure it will work, then we will gladly help you." Celestia smiled.

Minutes later, the four alicorns stood around the rune circle from a safe distance, with Celestia across from Twilight and Luna from Cadance, with Shining Armor standing besides his wife protectively and Spike besides Luna.

"So, how this works?" Luna asked, looking down at the matrix.

"It's actually very straight forward." Twilight pointed to some specific parts of the circle, starting with the circle of glyphs that made the outer part of the drawing, "The rune circle are the instructions for the spell," then the star-shaped mark that looked like an X from their point of view, "that is what spreads the magic through the whole circle," and finally to the circles directly in front of each princess, "and finally those are the batteries that stores the magic for the spell to work."

"That's where you'll be aiming you magic at." Spike noted as he looked at the batteries. The three older princesses nodded in unison and looked at Twilight for her signal.

Twilight took a deep breath to steel her nerves and lit up her horn with magic, a gesture followed by the other three while Shining inched closer to Cadance. "Go." She said and four beams of energy connected with the rune.

Spike squinted his eyes as the writing started to glow bright, and at the same time he could feel the magic in it powering up the spell. The dragon gulped and wondered if his draconian magic classes he had with Ember were enough for him to put up a strong enough shield to protect himself and Luna, knowing that the blue alicorn wasn't the quickest one when it came to defensive spells and came to the conclusion that his own defensive spells would probably be too weak to hold an explosion, so he just prayed it wouldn't and powered up his magic sense just in case.

Multicolored lightning arced along the runes and the star as it cast the space-time bending spell, a small sphere glowing with a kaleidoscope of colors formed at the center of the circle and started to expand. Twilight grinned as she saw her spell bearing fruit and started to unconsciously put in more energy in her excitement.

Spike felt the shift on the energy flow and turned to warn Twilight until the whole energy of the spell seemed to turn inside out, making him gasp in surprise and no small amount of fright. The lightning started to lash out wildly at the surroundings, forcing the princesses to cut off the energy and step back. The orb started to waver violently as the energy keeping it open descended into chaos and started to blast it outwards with small pulses of magic, until without warning, it exploded into a pulse much more powerful than the others before it, making all present cast a shield around themselves.

Celestia, Shining and Twilight's shields held up strong, but Luna and Spike's were destroyed as soon as they were hit, throwing them clean off their feet. Eyes wide as they hit the far wall, they noticed that the orb was starting to waver again and was going to explode again, and this time they knew that their shields weren't enough to stop it and attack the orb was a braindead idea, so they did what they could and cast a teleportation spell towards the inside of the shield of their respective siblings.

Big mistake.

As soon as the teleportation started to bend space to move the duo, the orb's wavering turned even more erratic and it blew up instantly and even more violently that before, engulfing the whole room before the spell was fully cast.

An earthquake rocked the room alongside the wild magic around them, and even the three strong shields started to falter, multiple cracks appearing along them while their casters did their best to hold them up. After five seconds that felt like five hours, the magic disappeared completely, and all casters let their shields fall just as their exhausted bodies hit the ground, Cadance being the only one standing up as she only put her magic to power up her husband's spell when it began to break, and as such wasn't completely drained.

Spike and Luna were nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Two months later…

* * *

Celestia walked inside the castle of friendship silently, not even trying but still managing to feel the gloomy mood that seemed to engulf the whole structure and sighed. After the incident with the gateway and Spike and Luna's disappearance, Twilight had become a nervous wreck, blaming herself and her "stupid rune" for their impromptu vanishing act.

She couldn't hold the dry chuckle that escaped her lips as she thought of checking the moon again.

Entering her former pupil's personal library, she quickly spotted the purple mare and her own student Starlight Glimmer sitting at the central table, the pink mare looking at the other in worry, as Twilight had her head pressed against the wooden furniture while many books where scattered about in no order.

Starlight turned her head to see the princess walk in and smiled slightly. "Princess." Twilight lifted her head an inch before setting it down again.

"Starlight. Twilight." Celestia smiled, quietly walking towards one of the vacant chairs besides the two mares. They sat in silence for a minute before Celestia sighed. "Twilight, look-"

"How can you be so calm?" Twilight cut her off. "It's been months, Celestia, and yet…"

"Because I believe in them." Celestia said calmly. "Worst things happened to Luna, a simple teleportation to an unknown location won't bring her down, and I know she'll be able to protect Spike, if he needs protection."

"There's the chance of them being in another dimension altogether, princess…" Starlight murmured.

"I know. But I know my sister better than you do, and I'm beginning to think I know Spike better as well." Celestia frowned, making Twilight wince and lift herself from the table.

"It's still my fault… I shouldn't have tried to make that rune in the first place." Twilight whispered depressingly.

"Maybe." Celestia conceded.

They sat in silence again for a few more seconds before Twilight looked at the white mare with desperate hope. "Do you really think that they'll still return?"

Celestia was about to answer, but a twitch of her ear and two familiar magical signatures popping out of nowhere made her smile broaden as she shot the Everfree a discreet glance. "… Yes. Yes, I do."

Starlight smiled and stood up. "Excuse me while I make some tea for us."

* * *

Within the dark forest, a portal appeared with a crack of lightning that frightened the critters brave enough to live there and two figures walked out of it in a relaxed pace. When the portal closed, the few animals that remained managed to spot the details of the beings.

One was an adult dark blue equine with an azure mane and tail, and bat-like wings of a purple so dark it was almost black along with her cyan slitted eyes. She wore a royal blue wide neck with an eight-pointed star print over her DD-dup breasts – and she wasn't even the biggest of their group of friends – that fell on her left arm, revealing a black top, along with black denim pants, a pair azure armguards and hoof-shaped greaves. Two disks were hanging from either of her hips, but aside from the star mark on them it was hard to know what they were, unlike the pendant around her neck shaped like her cutie mark. "Hey, we're not dead." Luna noted offhandedly as if talking about the weather, scanning her surroundings.

Her companion was surprising however, an adult purple scaled dragon with emerald green spines sprouting from his head and long tail, the same color as his own slitted eyes. He wore a t-shirt with ripped sleeves of the same shade of green and a tribal-styled print of a black dragon along with his black denim pants and black and silver armguard. On either hip he had a custom pistol and sticking to his back was an oversized sword, definitely the same height he was, that gleamed on the few sunrays that managed to pass through the dense foliage. "So it seems." Spike chuckled. "Damn, it's good to be back."

"I'll say, you're not the one who lost your immortality." Luna groaned happily as she felt herself connect once again with her beloved moon. "It's been so long…"

"Yeah…" Spike sighed with a smile, starting to walk towards where he could feel multiple active magical signatures and assuming those were the unicorns in Ponyville.

Luna frowned slightly and looked down to her left arm, fourteen marks, all but one with faded colors glowing from her skin and appearing over her armguard. "I can't feel them…" She muttered, the marks disappearing from her arm as she lifter her left hand to touch a fifteenth mark, a yin-yang symbol with black lightning arcing from it but with their colors also faded, appearing in full display.

Spike nodded as he lifted a hand to his own mark, a pink heart with three gradient silver-to-pink fox tails sprouting from the bottom and two pinkish chains around it, but it also had faded colors. "Volt and Lighty said it was going to happen since the marks only allow us to feel them if they're in the same plane as us. Remember the whole thing with Alpha?"

"Oh yeah, forgot about that." Luna admitted.

A growl came from path ahead of them, a manticore slowly revealing itself from the bushes and stalking towards the duo, who didn't even bother to look threatened as they continued to walk forwards. "Huh, déjà vu." Spike mused with a grin.

Luna laughed. "Hahahah! It looks a lot like that day, doesn't it?" She cut her laugh short with a shuddering sigh and lifted a closed hand. "Even."

"Odd." Spike put his hand forwards with a two against Luna's three. "Suck it, five." He chuckled at Luna's pout as he reached for his sword with his right arm, effortlessly lifting it with just her arm the moment the manticore pounced at them.

In a fraction of a second, Spike's blade burst in green flames and he slashed with it before the manticore was even close to them. Finishing the slash, he put the blade back in its place. "Elder Dragon's Flame: World Cleave." He said with a grin.

The manticore was abruptly cut in half in mid-air, the symmetric halves falling to each side of the pair, wound already cauterized and as such without the spray of blood from the cut.

Spike and Luna didn't even blink as they continued walking towards the city. "I was half expecting you blade to melt, then it would be a complete copy of then."

"Nah, Faerie was the one who did it, remember?"

"Uhum…"

The walk was silent from then on, with both trying to organize their thoughts and emotions as they slowly approached the town: how to explain their absence, what happened, why they were older, their soon to arrive friends – especially the sadistic/idiotic/slutty ones – and their spike in power. Later than they wanted, and yet sooner than they hoped, they were walking through the streets of Ponyville, making a beeline to the crystal castle even as all the citizens of the city stared at them.

Walking up the stairway to the doors of the magical crystal tree castle, they paused. "Hey, sis's here too." Luna grinned.

"I feel her." Spike nodded with his own smile. "So, how do we do this?"

"Well, we could do the responsible thing and enter calmly, approach our siblings and hug their lives out." Luna pointed out. "Or… we could be jackasses and invoke a dead meme just for the laughs, it's what Faerie would tell us to do anyways."

Spike didn't spare half a second to think and pulled his left feet back, with Luna doing the same with her right one. Both grinned and prepared to flare their presence the moment they kicked the doors open, and practically punted them off their hinges.

" _ **SISTEEEER, HOLY FUCK!"**_

The God of the Spiritual Flame and the Goddess of the Lunar Melody were home.

 **-XXXXX-**

 **Right! Hope you like how this piece of madness started!**

 **In the next few chapters I'll start describing just how OP Spike and Luna are after their impromptu trip, but I think it's a bit too early for that.**

 **Until the next chapter! This is Aguion12, signing off!**


	2. Reunions

**Hey, a chapter! Finally.**

 **-XXXXX-**

 **I don't own MLP or Dungeons and Dragons, though I do own The Will of the Elements, the homebrew I made and inspired me to write this.**

 **-XXXXX-**

Spike and Luna looked around, watching closely the reactions of all of their equestrian friends that were either already in the house or arrived minutes after them when Starlight teleported all over town to spread the news of the duo's return.

It had proven to be slightly amusing, if their barely contained snickers were any proof.

Obviously, their biggest shock had been the now mature drake, compared with the little tyke he had been before their disappearance. Rainbow, Applejack, Pinkie and Starlight didn't even try hiding their stares as they 'scanned' him, Rainbow and Pinkie with small grins in their muzzles, Celestia just raised an eyebrow and nodded in greeting before turning to her sister, more worried on why she looked like a thestral instead of an alicorn, and Rarity and Fluttershy were passed out on Rarity's Couch of Sudden Fainting ™. Twilight, however…

Luna pointed at the purple alicorn. "Is she okay? She's been pinching herself ever since she saw us, and that was over ten minutes ago." She had a point. The smaller mare was just staring at them, mouth agape, while the used one hand to pinch her arm, which was starting to become a darker shade of purple from the amount of punishment it was receiving from the past few minutes.

Spike opened his mouth, only to clamp it shut again as a laugh threatened to escape. "I-It's okay, I have an idea." He declared, and a pillar or fire erupted from beneath him, startling everyone except for Celestia, Luna and the still vegetative mare as he disappeared from sight for a second before he casually stepped out of the castle's library, a random book in his hand.

"You girls might want to step away from that." Luna chuckled, already catching on what Spike wanted to do. Celestia immediately followed her to the other side of the room, also knowing what was about to happen while the others did so a moment later.

Spike stood in front of Twilight and brought the book upwards, waving it teasingly in front of the mare's face until her eyes started to follow it. When they did, he slowly lifted his other hand, making sure both the book and his claws were in full view before snapping his fingers.

A small flame appeared on Spike's hand. The reaction was instantaneous.

The drake blinked in surprise as he was suddenly staring at the ceiling of the adjacent room, which was coincidently Twilight's library, before lowering his eyes to look at the hole on the wall of crystals were his legs were dangling from, noting that some of the crystals were blackened and smoking slightly. 'Huh, thought these crystals walls were a bit more resistant than that.' He mused silently as he pulled his legs from the wall and stood, casually picking the shards that were stuck on his clothes. He suddenly became aware of Luna's uproarious laughter from the other side of the hole, so he bent down to pick a hefty shard from the floor, inspecting it closely. "… eh, good enough." He shrugged and threw the crystal at the mare as he stepped over the new entrance, smiling as the shard connected and brought her laughter to a sudden stop. "Shut up, I didn't see you have a better idea."

"You suck." She groaned, bringing hand to where the shard hit her forehead where her horn would be.

The drake snorted and turned to the purple mare, who was now clutching the book tightly and growling at him with a demonic expression in her face, determined to keep her baby safe from the clutches of its attacker. "You alright now or do I need to get another?" He threatened good-naturedly, grinning as her eyes widened and she almost let the book fall.

"S-Spike? I-Is it really y-you?" She stammered, stepping closer to him slowly, almost afraid that if she were to touch him, he would disappear again.

He beat down the mischief he gained from Faerie, knowing that it wasn't the right time for that. "Yeah, it's me." He said softly, stepping closer to her and embracing he into a hug, ignoring her gasp as she realized that no, it wasn't a dream.

"O-Oh Spike, I'm s-so, so s-sorry for what I did to you! I-I didn't know it was going to explode a-and-" She broke down, her babbling turning into nothing more than sobs and strangled cries as she hugged him for dear life, while her let his head atop the now slightly smaller mare with a smile, finally letting his own tears fall.

It wasn't much longer until the other girls turned it into a group hug, while Celestia and Luna watched from a distance in their own embrace.

* * *

Around half an hour later – and after many, many tears and apologies – they were calm enough to actually talk, and both Spike and Luna already knew what was about to come, sighing in tortured expectation. Now sitting in Twilight's library, the barrage of questions came.

"What happened?"

"Where were you?"

"Why do you look so older?"

"Why are you carrying weapons?"

"Were you safe?"

"What happened to your clothes?"

The group paused and turned to stare disbelievingly at Rarity, who blushed at the sudden attention. "What? You already made the important questions and I was wondering…"

Spike shook his head with a grin. "Honestly, I saw it coming." He clapped his hands, regaining their attention. "I can answer most of these questions, though it would be better if we waited for the others. Then we can just show you."

At their confused looks, Luna sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. "We're kinda famous over there."

Spike snorted, poking her arm teasingly. "Understatement of the year, _Goddess of the Lunar Melody_."

"I was trying not to shock them too much, _God of the Emphatic Flames_." Luna rolled her eyes before making eye contact with him, now serious. _'Do you really think that telling them that we have enough strength to possibly solo one of the equivalent of that dimension's GODS would be a good idea?'_

Spike paused and grimaced. _'Fair enough._ ' "Alright, yeah. We have some accomplishments under our collective belts and are part of a group of important people. Every few years the people of that dimension make an anime (of all things) about the people that recently joined said group, and we weren't different."

Pinkie blinked. "They made a cartoon about you?" She asked incredulously. At their knowing smirks, she added. "In two months, I mean."

Spike and Luna looked at her for a moment. "… So that's how long we've been gone from here, huh?" The mare muttered.

"Luna?" Celestia asked worriedly.

"… We've been there for _fourteen years_ , Celestia." Spike stated, to the shock of the group.

"F-Fourteen years?!" Fluttershy whispered.

"How's that even possible?!" Rainbow shouted, taking flight in her surprise.

"It's going to be explained to us in the 'cartoon', so it's better to just wait for our friends to arrive so we can watch." Spike insisted.

"For now, we have something a bit more urgent." Luna calmly said, reclining on her chair with her eyes closed.

The others looked at each other, trying to figure out what she meant. "'nd that would be?" Aplejack raised an eyebrow.

The thestral pointed behind her, to the massive hole in the wall to be exact. "Like fixing that, for example."

"GAH!" Twilight yelped, taking flight and rushing to search the shelves in a panic. "Where is it?! Where is it?! Where is it?!"

Spike sighed and lifted a hand, a green aura erupting from it and turning into small crystal chards that circled the limb. "Crystalline Desire: Gem Rejuvenation." He closed his claws in a fist, the green aura bursting into nothingness. Near the hole, all the shards scattered on the floor began to glow green and float, each dancing through the air before setting on the hole. All present watched in awe as the hole slowly began to close up, each shard floating to its exact spot before Spike smashed into it, and once the hole was fully closed the green energy erupted, revealing a pristine wall of crystals. "Tadaah." He said boringly.

"Did you have to restore it so slowly? I know for a fact that you can make it near instantaneous." Luna said with a twitch of her eyebrow.

"Felt like it." He smirked.

"Showboating little shit." Luna muttered under her breath.

"Like you weren't a second away from using Restorative Rewind." He shot back in a low voice.

"Wow." Rarity breathed as Applejack tapped the gemstone wall. "That's a nice spell."

Applejack suddenly spun on her hoof and delivered a back kick on the wall, but the construct didn't move an inch. "Tah say th' least." The farmer nodded approvingly.

"The universe we were sent to have magic of a higher level than here, so we can use the magic from there here, but the magic here is useless there." Luna explained. "It's centered on elements, and Crystal is one of Spike's, just like Moon is one of mine."

'Where in Tartarus is Crystal an element?' passed through the heads of all spellcasters present. Before someone could voice the question in a less rude way, Spike chuckled. "Yeah, we thought it was weird when we found out the elements too." He and Luna both shot discreet glances towards their pulses and Spike looked back at Twilight. "When will the others arrive anyways?"

"I have called Cadance and Ember some time ago, and with how both of them were anxious for your return I'm sure it won't be long for them to arrive, however Thorax fell sick days ago and probably won't be able to make it." Celestia informed him.

"I sent a message for Sweetie Belle as well, she and the Crusaders will arrive soon enough." Rarity added, raising her cellphone for emphasis.

"Good." Spike nodded. "I wanted to see Thorax, but honestly I think is for the best."

"Fae has one hell of an entomophobia, she'd set him on fire on reflex." Luna informed them. "Curiously enough she's completely fine with spiders, scorpions and other arachnids."

"She barely bats an eye when a tarantula crawls up her leg, but if a butterfly lands on her muzzle she flips a bitch." Spike snickered before turning a serious gaze towards Pinkie and Rainbow. "Please don't drop anything on her, she has enough power to level Ponyville as a whole."

"She's that-" "If the two of us fought, I'd advise you to bet on Faerie." Luna immediately interrupted Rainbow. "I'm not saying she's much more powerful than me, heck both of us technically have more power than she has, but she doesn't need brute power to deal with us and use her agility and tactics to fight. It's annoying to say the least. Freaking Space manipulator and her freaking Semi-Planar Step…" Spike laughed as Luna slowly sunk on her seat, her voice slowly descending into grumbles while she pouted.

She and the others perked up when the doorbell rung, bringing their attention to the entrance of the castle. "It's probably them." Twilight mused, standing up and walking out of the room. Spike and Luna leaned against their seats to wait, not even reacting when the front door flew open in the hastiness of the guests.

They did react, however, to the full-body tackle they received from the CMC, Cadance and Ember.

* * *

A few minutes of female consolation and slight explaining later…

* * *

"Ah can't believe you two actually went t' another universe." Apple Bloom commented, shaking her head in disbelief.

"It's so cool!" Scootaloo gushed, hovering around the duo before pausing before Spike's sword, inching closer to it.

"Sounds like it was an adventure." Shining chuckled alongside Ember as Spike slowly pushed Scoots away from his weapon.

"It was." Luna groaned. "Seriously, fourteen years in that place, between the fighting tournaments, hunts, raids and guard duties it could be a pain the ass."

"And dealing with our friends didn't help matters." Spike quickly agreed with a tired sigh. "Anyways, now that everyone's here we can just start this thing, right?"

"Are we going to wait for the friends on _our_ side to appear?" Luna raised an eyebrow. Spike shot her a look. "Oh right, there will be at least one tracker with them. Let's set everything up then."

* * *

"This is insane!" Twilight breathed, analyzing the digital clock Spike gave her to take apart after she spent ten minutes begging to have a look at the projector they were setting up. At first she was disappointed with only having something that simple to look, but it changed quickly the moment she actually opened the thing.

No circuitry. Whatsoever. Just small runes made out of a special ink and crystals to channel magic to make the device work.

"If you're impressed by the clock I made then you should see the behemoths Quill makes. She's the best Glyph manipulator in the country, and it damn _shows_. Like us her primary job is with her guild, but she works as a teacher when she's not out on a mission, and sometimes she does freelancer work when helping a company create a device as a rune expert." Spike mused as he selected what media he wanted to see on the menu of the projector. A few taps and- "Done!" He announced happily, a light emanating from the projector and projecting (duh) a black screen on the far wall.

The group was now inside a guest room on the third floor of the castle, all the furniture teleported away by the alicorns and put away somewhere while teleporting _in_ a multitude of beanbags, mats and sofas for the group to sit, as well as a table with an assortment of foods whipped up by Pinkie Pie in seconds for the group to enjoy. Taking a disk with a rune carved into it from the device, he walked over and slumped on a beanbag by Luna's side. "Everyone ready?" He asked, receiving a chorus of "Yeah!" in response. He chuckled. "Good." Looking downwards at the disk, he put a bit of magic into it, a circular screen appearing in the air in front of him. In a second he flew through the menus and ended up on a screen written 'The Will of the Elements: Guardians of the Aura' and pressed for Season 1.

The group looked up just as the same title appeared on the screen.

 **-XXXXX-**

 **Shitty chapter, I know, but I got hit in the head by Writer's Block, and when I finally came around to write it was going to be something WORSE than this. Seriously, it was bad.**

 **'Til the next chapter, hopefully it'll be better but I'm pretty sure it will. Not that it'll be hard anyways.**

 **This is Aguion12, signing off!**


End file.
